


Pain is another word for saying love

by Bledyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/M, Mudblood, Pain, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, pureblood
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bledyn/pseuds/Bledyn
Summary: È un ciclo inarrestabile, non importa quanto cerchino di sottrarsi, quanto tutto sia sbagliato – sporco, lercio, putrido come il sangue di lei, che macchia quella bellezza eterea che lo acceca –, continuano a stringersi e a farsi del male, cercando l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro la pace di cui hanno bisogno.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Lily Evans Potter





	Pain is another word for saying love

È un ciclo inarrestabile, non importa quanto cerchino di sottrarsi, quanto tutto sia sbagliato – sporco, lercio, putrido come il sangue di lei, che macchia quella bellezza eterea che lo acceca –, continuano a stringersi e a farsi del male, cercando l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro la pace di cui hanno bisogno.

La lingua passa sulla pelle, lambisce il gomito, il braccio e il polso, si ferma su quella vena bluastra che batte al ritmo del cuore di _lei_ – e Regulus vorrebbe mordere tutto, squarciare i muscoli e arrivare all’osso, così da poter finalmente vedere quel sangue _impuro_ e smettere di desiderarla così tanto.

Basta un suo sguardo verso Severus e al suo sangue sulla pietra, il suono delle risate di scherno, di quel latrato familiare, e lui _sa_.  
L’orgoglio è uno dei difetti della sua Casata e non importa quanto faccia male distogliere lo sguardo, non importa il sangue che le inonda la bocca per impedirsi di urlare a pieni polmoni o le mezzelune sui palmi delle mani, Lily resta in silenzio, si volta e lo guarda con occhi vuoti, sapendo di aver bisogno di sentirsi _viva_ per poter spegnere il _dolore_.

  
Sembra quasi un sacrilegio sporcare quel biancore così puro, pensa Regulus ogni volta che la guarda lì, distesa tra quelle lenzuola sfatte e macchiate dal loro piacere – dal loro _dolore_ – come una vittima sacrificale, una devota che spera di trovare la redenzione, la _pace_ , appena l’oblio arriverà a prenderla – ma poi ricorda che in realtà quella è solo apparenza, che dentro c’è un demone dal sangue impuro che ha _bisogno_ di lui, come mai nessuno prima aveva fatto, e così si riscuote, si abbassa su di lei e continua a guardarla mentre le morde le gambe, la parte interna delle cosce, i fianchi e le da quel piacere di cui entrambi hanno bisogno, un qualcosa che li aiuti a non pensare a tutto il dolore che li aspetta _fuori_.  


Lily prova un terrore paralizzante ogni volta che gli occhi di Regulus la guardano in quel modo famelico che le sembra promettere la morte se osa anche solo pensare di tradirlo o abbandonarlo (“ _Sei uguale ai nostri genitori, sei una pedina nelle loro mani, senza volontà e spina dorsale. Mi disgusti._ ”) - e nonostante tutto freme di piacere, le dita si arricciano e un gemito le scappa dalle labbra, ultimo verso disperato di una preda che sa di essere in trappola.

  
È tutto accaduto per caso, Regulus ricorda ancora le spalle tremanti di lei quando l’aveva spinta furiosamente contro il muro e quello sguardo orgoglioso che non si era lasciato scalfire da niente (“ _Sanguesporco_.”), quella posa regale che lo sfidava a farle qualcosa – una _regina_ guerriera pronta a far sgorgare sangue al primo passo falso – e ne era rimasto così affascinato, così ammaliato, che non aveva potuto fare altro che chinarsi – _inchinarsi_ –, morderle le labbra e baciarla fino a restare senza fiato.  


Però è solo quando la vede avvicinarsi a Potter che sente davvero il fiato mancare, mentre la vede circondargli il collo e baciarlo dolcemente – frammenti di carne graffiata e martoriata gli passano dinanzi agli occhi e tutto gli sembra così _sbagliato_ ora, come se avesse fatto finta di non vedere fino a quel momento, prima di comprendere che _di nuovo_ , per _l’ennesima volta_ , è stato illuso e abbandonato da qualcuno su cui contava.  
Quindi prende un lungo respiro, cercando così di sciogliere quel ghiaccio che si sente dentro, e si gira, avviandosi verso i Sotterranei, dalle uniche persone che sa lo accetteranno davvero.  


(Non vede un paio di occhi verdi seguirlo, addolorati e pieni di lacrime non versate, ma saldi nella propria decisione di _non_ lasciarsi affogare in un sentimento malato, sporco, impuro e violento – come lo erano anche loro, pieni di cicatrici e rimpianti, ma troppo orgogliosi e spaventati per trovare una via d’uscita, ciò che _sa_ James sarà per lei).  


È un ciclo inarrestabile, non importa quanto cerchino di sottrarsi, quando tutto sia sbagliato, perché infine, anche se separati, l’amore li ha portati alla rovina e li ha distrutti, come non erano stati capaci di fare insieme.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa e non la lascio a prendere polvere da qualche parte, quasi dimenticandola, ma è stato affascinante scrivere di questa coppia e di questi due personaggi, e sarebbe stato ingiusto non dare a questa storia lo spazio che almeno secondo me merita.
> 
> Volevo solo parlare un attimo di quello che avete appena letto: i protagonisti assoluti di tutto questo sono Regulus e Lily, il loro amore e l'unico modo in cui riescono a dimostrarlo - attraverso il dolore. Infatti non credo riuscirebbero mai a condividere un amore sano, normale, perché lui è troppo legato alla concezione del sangue puro e Lily nonostante tutto non si fida davvero di quel Serpeverde affascinato dalle Arti Oscure e circondato da aspiranti Mangiamorte, e infatti alla fine si sente soffocare dalla paura per quel sentimento troppo potente che inizia a provare per lui e quello che condividono - che potrebbe sembrare solo sesso, ma non lo è, infatti quello è solo un modo per cercare di sostenersi a vicenda e non lasciare che il rimorso e la perdita li distrugga (Regulus ha perso un fratello, Lily per orgoglio ha smesso di avere rapporti con Severus, che per lei era una famiglia).
> 
> Parlando di questo, niente nella storia è lasciato al caso.
> 
> Il nome di Severus è presente perché Lily è ancora legata a lui, mentre Sirius è nascosto, non si mostra, non viene neanche pensato il suo nome, e questo perché non solo è ancora una ferita aperta per Regulus, ma è anche quel fratello che lo ha abbandonato, che lo ha sempre odiato e che si è creato una nuova famiglia, e questo Regulus non può sopportarlo più di tanto, quindi reprime ogni sentimento legato a lui; in più, non so se l'avete notato, ma neanche le parole in corsivo sono state scelte a caso, sono tutte alla base di questa storia e in più è come se a volte dessero un ulteriore significato in quello che è stato scritto in uno specifico paragrafo - o almeno questo era il mio intento.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e sarebbe fantastico leggere cosa ne pensiate ( e non importa quali tipi di giudizio saranno, ogni punto di vista mi sarà utile per migliorare).
> 
> Se siete arrivati fino a qui, vi ringrazio.
> 
> Alla prossima storia,
> 
> Anna


End file.
